Horsing Around
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Yang x Good Yuck. After a while of playing video games, Yuck wants to get up and stretch his legs. But Yang decides he want's to horse around a little, however, doing so leads to something rather unexpected for the two boys. rated T for safety.


**This is just something thrown together at the last minute for Valentine's day. This is a Yang x Yuck (can we call it Yuckang?) fic, because their simply isn't enough of it. Also, it's my first romantic fic. Ever. Oliver is Yuck's good side name, I have permission to use it so I won't feel like I'm doing something wrong. Oli is short for Oliver, a nickname I gave to him.**

** Also, just in case there's anyone who doesn't know, a male rabbit is called a buck, a female is a doe. I don't own these characters. I apologize in advance if anyone's OOC.**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Yang cheered loudly, pumping his fist into the air. "I win again!" he jumped up onto the couch, leaving the game controller on the arm and did a little victory dance. "oh yeah, uh huh, I win," Yang shook his back side at Oliver, who sat next to him staring in shock at the way he'd just epically died on the video game. "You lose, you're such a lose-er" he finished his victory dance and plopped down next to him again.

Placing his controller on his lap, Oliver crossed his arms and glared at the blue buck next to him, wanting to wipe off the little smirk on his face.

"You're an ass." He stated simply.

"Tut, tut, little Oli, there's no need for foul language." Yang shook is his finger lightly at him and Oliver gently pushed Yang's hand away. "There's no need to rub it in my face every time you win, either."

Yang rolled his eyes, still smiling before saying, "so, ready for another round?"

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes. The two had been playing for five hours straight and his backside had fallen asleep. "Nah, I'm gonna go stretch my legs a bit."

Placing the controller on the cushion beside him, he stood and stretched, loosening the muscles in his hind quarters, legs and back, all the while missing the disappointed look on Yang's face. When he was done he said, "You go ahead and play by yourself."

"But this game is more fun to play with you." Yang protested, watching as Oliver turned to leave, waving at him over his shoulder.

"I'll play some more with you later, right now, I need some exercise." Oliver began to leave as Yang sighed and was about to go back to the game when he suddenly got an idea that made him grin mischievously.

Ding!

Oliver stopped in his tracks and his ears perked up at the sound, one foot suspended in the air.

"Uh, did you just-" the turquoise-green bunny's question was cut short when a weight suddenly collided with his back, knocking him to the ground and the wind out of his lungs. "Oomph!" he regained his breath quickly and grunted in annoyance. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Yang flipped the other buck onto his back and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the ground and sat firmly on top of his stomach, grinning.

"Wha…? What the heck!" Oliver snapped, "Get off of me!"

The blue rabbit smirked playfully, "make me." He challenged. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he forced his lower body up. Catching Yang by surprise, his purple eyes widened as he was flipped onto his back, but not before he wrapped his legs around the former villain's waist, so that when he tried to throw Yang off, he ended up being pulled back down on top of the blue one with another grunt. The smirk immediately returned to Yang's lips as Oliver glared down at him with a huff.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he asked, attempting to squirm out of Yang's legs. Said rabbit responded by wrapping his arms around Oliver and pulling him to his chest roughly rolling them over so that Yang was once again on top. "Seriously, cut it out!" Oliver pushed Yang to arms to arms length and finally shoved the purple eyed buck off of himself. Yang fell on his back and pushed himself up onto his elbows, pouting slightly as Oliver also sat up glaring at the blue one.

"Aw c'mon Oli, I just wanna horse around a little." Yang said somewhat pleadingly. The brown eyed buck raised a brow, considering it for a moment before he smirked.

"Well, alright then," he said mischievously, "but I'm gonna win!" with that, Oliver tackled Yang, practically jumping over him as he pulled the blue furred rabbit with him. Laughing and rolling over on one another, Yang somehow managed to get Oliver into a headlock, giving him a fierce noogie. Oliver chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yang's head and pulling him forward.

"Hey, no fair!" Yang said, landing on his back. The blue rabbit rolled over onto his knees and pounced on the other.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Oliver replied, kicking him off so high that Yang landed on the couch. The former villain stood up and pounced down onto Yang before he had a chance to get up and pinned his hands over his head like Yang had done to him. "Got ya!"

"Not for long." Yang said, struggling to get out of the above bunny's grasp. Oliver grinned smugly, showing off his pointy teeth.

"That's what you think." Oliver said before his eyes widened as Yang used his lower body to throw Oliver down beside him. He landed with a surprised grunt as Yang immediately got on top of him, attempting to pin him down again. Having foreseen this, the turquoise buck quickly withdrew his hands and put his arms around his blue companion's midsection. Then, throwing his weight to the left, Oliver pulled them both into another roll that sent them tumbling over the side of the couch.

"Whoa!" said Yang, startled by the sudden split second of weightlessness. Oliver felt the wind get knocked out of him for a second time as his back met the floor and Yang's full weight fell onto his front side. The two buck's let out a simultaneous 'oomph!'.

They erupted into small giggles as Yang and Oliver prepared to get up. Then, just as Yang was starting to push himself up, Oliver chose that moment to move his head slightly to the right, making their lips brush together in a soft kiss. They silenced immediately as both rabbit's entire bodies froze. Their eyes were wide as saucers and their minds had gone numb.

Time seemed to have suddenly stopped as Oliver was suddenly became very aware of the one o top of him .the weight of other's body on top of him, of how warm his soft, furry lips were, of his own heartbeat that had suddenly increased considerably and was pounding in his ears while drowning out all other sound. He aware of Yang's warm breath that had quickened, blowing onto his face in a way that was not at all annoying and he could feel Yang's heart beating through the blue buck's thin, white shirt and he was aware of how purple the blue rabbit's eyes were.

Yang was aware too, aware of how dry his lips had suddenly become. His numbed brain reacted on instinct, his tongue shoot out to wet them, brushing against Oliver's lips as he did so. Said bunny flinched, but rather than pulling away he parted his lips ever-so-slightly.

It was that moment when a thought finally formed in the turquoise-green one's head. _He's kissing me._ He felt his arms moving up shakily, seemingly of their own accord, snaking their way around Yang's neck. Yang's body again seemingly acted on instinct, pressing his mouth more firmly against Oliver's own. Both could feel their eyelids drifting shut as Yang's tongue tentatively brushed against Oliver's lips and then began to slide over them.

"Oliver, Yang," Yin's voice suddenly penetrated into their awareness and snapped their brain's back into action. Yang immediately leaped off of Oliver and snatched up the barely remembered video game controller and Oliver did the same, both sitting down on the couch roughly. "we're back!" Yin walked into the living room with Lena close behind, seeing her brother and Oliver still playing the video game with their bodies stiff and their eyes locked on the screen in total concentration.

"Are you two _still _playing that _dumb _video game?" Yin asked as she entered the living room, sounding somewhat annoyed. She failed to notice the nervous look in Oliver's eyes as he glanced over at the two girls.

"Oh hey Yin, Lena," he said, the nervousness he felt almost betrayed by his voice, "I didn't hear you come in. how was the mall?"

"Not that we actually care." Yang muttered from beside him, but was ignored as Yin sat next to Oliver and Lena beside Yin.

"You guys won't _believe _what happened today." Yin, said, going into the story of whatever it was that had happened at the mall with Lena occasionally cutting in with an extra detail or two. But to be honest, Oliver wasn't really listening, although he put down his own controller to make it seem like he was. His hand slid down next to his leg and brushed against Yang's hand, who had also put down his controller to pretend to listen. They both flinched slightly and glanced down at the other's hand. Then, Oliver ever-so-slightly let part of his hand rest on Yang's, turning his attention back to the pink doe on the other side of him as he felt the blue buck relax.

* * *

**Well, this could have come out better. But I have to admit, it was kinda fun to write, though it took longer than I thought it would to get done. Feel free to criticize, and maybe even give some tips and how to be a better writer. Anyway, happy belated valentine's day and please leave a review. I might continue this with one or two more chapters if someone wants me to.**


End file.
